The claimed invention relates to electrical equipment. In particular, the invention relates to gangable electrical units which are positioned adjacent other electrical outlet units for the installation of electrical components therein.
Electrical outlets for powering electrical equipment are installed in electrical boxes within the walls of structures. Electrical outlets typically have a voltage output of 120 volts, for a standard electrical outlet, but can have higher outputs depending upon the output requirement. Such outlets are typically referred to as high voltage outlets. Electrical codes generally require an enclosed box for high voltage outlets. Standard electrical boxes may be any number of gangs, such as single, double, triple, etc. Electrical boxes are configured for installation to a wall stud during construction or remodeling.
Low voltage outlets have become increasingly necessary for installation in wall structures. Low voltage outlets are used for low voltage communication electrical equipment, such as telephone and cable, among others. Electrical codes generally do not require an enclosed receptacle for low voltage outlets.
It has become commonplace to install electrical outlets in close proximity to cable and phone lines, and often at numerous places within a single room. xe2x80x9cSmartxe2x80x9d homes often utilize equipment or appliances that require access to both a high voltage outlet and a low voltage outlet.
The claimed invention is a gangable electrical unit for positioning an electrical component beside an electrical outlet box. The gangable electrical unit includes a bracket and means for mounting the wall structure of the bracket on a wall of an electrical outlet box. The bracket structure includes a wall structure that defines a front opening.
In one embodiment, the gangable electrical unit also includes a stop extending outwardly from the wall structure of the bracket. The stop includes a weakened portion positioned between the stop and the wall structure. The stop is configured to be broken away from the wall structure of the bracket with the application of a force sufficient to break the weakened portion. The weakened portion may include a plurality of perforations.
The wall structure of the bracket may include a top wall, a bottom wall, and an attachment side wall, with corners formed between the top and bottom walls and the attachment side wall. The corners are radiused in order to provide a gap for accepting a fastener head when the wall bracket is coupled to an electrical outlet box.
In another embodiment, the means for mounting the wall structure of the bracket on a wall of an electrical outlet box includes a clip. The clip is extends outwardly from the wall structure of the bracket. The clip is configured to engage a wall of an electrical outlet box. The clip may be configured to wrap around and grasp a front edge of a wall of an electrical outlet box. The clip may be resilient. In addition, two clips may be provided that are spaced apart from one another.
The clip may be L-shaped, with a first leg of the L-shaped clip being attached to the wall structure of the bracket and extending perpendicularly away from the wall structure. The second leg of the L-shaped clip extends perpendicularly away from the first leg of the clip. This second leg is configured to engage an inner surface of a wall of an electrical outlet box. The second leg of the L-shaped clip may include a recess positioned at a point along the length of the second leg, and an appendage extends inwardly on one side of the recess at an angle relative to the remainder of the second leg, with the recess acting as a hinge. The appendage is configured for resiliently abutting an inner surface of a wall of an electrical outlet box. The second leg may also include a self-centering protrusion for centering the gangable electrical unit on an electrical outlet box unit. The self-centering protrusion is configured to abut a wall of the electrical outlet box unit.
An adhering element may be coupled to the wall structure of the bracket. The adhering element is positioned to adhere the bracket to a wall of an electrical outlet box.
The wall structure of the bracket includes a top wall, a bottom wall, an attachment side wall, and an open back. The clips and the adhering element are associated with the attachment side wall and together adjoin the bracket to an electrical outlet box.
In another embodiment, the means for mounting the wall structure of the bracket on a wall of an electrical outlet box includes an adhering element associated with the wall structure of the bracket on an outer surface thereof. The adhering element is positioned to engage a wall of an electrical outlet box.
The wall structure of the bracket may include a top wall, a bottom wall, an attachment side wall, and an open back, with the adhering element being attached to the attachment side wall. Alternatively, the wall structure of the bracket may include three walls that partially surround the front opening. One of the walls of the bracket may be a partial side wall. The partial side wall has a front edge that is spaced from the front opening to define an opening in the partial side wall. The adhering element may be positioned on the partial side wall. Further, the wall structure of the bracket may include a partial side wall, only a portion of which extends to the front opening. A pair of clips may extend outwardly from the front opening of the bracket from the partial side wall. The clips may be configured to engage a wall structure of an electrical outlet box.
In another embodiment of the claimed invention, a gangable electrical unit is provided for positioning an electrical component beside an electrical outlet box. The gangable electrical unit includes a bracket having a wall structure that defines a front opening, and a clip. The clip is associated with the wall structure and extends outwardly from the wall structure of the bracket. The clip is configured to engage a wall of an electrical outlet box.
The clip may include a self-centering portion for centering the bracket on an electrical outlet box. The self-centering portion is a protrusion that extends from the clip. The protrusion is configured to abut a wall of an electrical outlet box.
A stop may extend outwardly from the wall structure of the bracket. The stop includes a weakened portion positioned between the stop and the wall structure. The top is configured to be broken away from the wall structure with the application of a force sufficient to break the weakened portion.
In a further embodiment, a gangable electrical unit is provided for positioning an electrical component beside an electrical outlet box. The unit includes a bracket having a wall structure that defines a front opening, and an adhering element. The adhering element is attached to the wall structure of the bracket and positioned for adhering the bracket to a wall of an electrical outlet box.
The gangable electrical unit may also include a stop extending outwardly from the wall structure of the bracket. The stop includes a weakened portion positioned between the stop and the wall structure. The stop is configured to be broken away from the wall structure with the application of a force sufficient to break the weakened portion.
An alternative embodiment is a ganged electrical outlet box assembly that includes a gangable electrical unit having a clip and an electrical outlet box. The electrical outlet box has a wall for contacting the gangable electrical unit, and the gangable electrical unit is attached to the electrical outlet box by the clip. The electrical outlet box has a wall structure that defines an outer periphery. When the electrical outlet box is adjoined to the gangable electrical unit, the ganged assembly has a continuous, rectangular outer periphery at the front openings. In addition, an adhering element is positioned on the wall structure of the ganged electrical unit and positioned to engage the wall of the electrical outlet box.
Another embodiment of the invention is a ganged electrical outlet box assembly that includes a gangable electrical unit having an adhering element and an electrical outlet box. The electrical outlet box has a four-sided wall structure that defines a front opening. The electrical outlet box wall structure has an outer periphery and an interior. The interior is for receiving an electrical component, with the gangable electrical unit being attached to the electrical outlet box by the adhering element. The adhering element may be an adhesive, a double-sided adhesive tape, a putty, or a hook and loop tape.
An alternative embodiment of the claimed invention is an apparatus that includes a bracket structure having a three-sided front edge, a routing portion, and a clip portion. The routing portion is configured to route a low voltage electrical line. The clip portion is configured to engage a high voltage electrical box to support the bracket structure in a position in which the electrical box and three-sided front edge together define a four-sided opening for access to a low voltage electrical line at the routing portion.
The front edge, routing portion, and clip portion of the bracket structure are portions of a one-piece plastic part.
The clip portion of the bracket structure may include a pair of clips that are located at opposite ends of the three-sided front edge. The clip portion is configured to deflect elastically into a stressed condition upon movement into engagement with the electrical box. The clip portion can exert a spring force that restrains movement of the bracket structure out of position.
The bracket structure has a top wall, a bottom wall, and a free side wall which together define three sides of the bracket structure that extend rearwardly from the front edge. In addition, the bracket structure includes an attachment side wall that defines a fourth side of the bracket structure with a front edge. Part of the front edge is spaced rearwardly from the three-sided front edge. The attachment side wall may be configured to overlie an adjacent side wall of the electrical box when the bracket structure is in position.
The bracket structure may also include an adhesive element positioned on the attachment side wall. The attachment side wall can be adhesively attached to the side wall of the electrical box. The apparatus may also include a low voltage electrical line routed by said routing portion of the bracket structure and a high voltage electrical box upon which the bracket structure is supported in position by the clip portion. The routing portion may define a first size hole and include a break-away portion defining a second size hole that is larger than the first size hole. The break-away portion may be broken away to define the second size hole.
In yet another embodiment, an electrical unit is provided for coupling to a stud. The electrical unit includes a bracket having a wall structure that defines a front opening. A mounting member is coupled to the wall structure for mounting the wall structure to a stud. A stop is coupled to the wall structure of the bracket along a weakened portion that is positioned between the stop and the wall structure. The stop is configured to be broken away from the wall structure of the bracket with the application of a force sufficient to break the weakened portion.